The invention relates to a coupling device or clutch for an adjuster wheel, and more particularly, to such an device for use in small offset presses, for manually starting-up machine functions.
Adjuster wheel of the aforementioned general type have various areas of application in the entire field of mechanical engineering. They are also used, amongst others, in small offset presses wherein, due to manual actuation of the impression cylinders and other machine functions, a numger of activities preparatory to the automatic printing process can be performed, such as the clamping-on of printing plates, for example. The limination of various malfunctions, for example due to paper snarl-up or jamming, is also performed in this manner.
For reasons of safety, such adjuster wheels and the corresponding coupling mechanism, respectively, must meet various requirements. Thus, for example, assurance must be provided that the adjuster wheel will be disengaged when the printing machine is running and, furthermore, that a driving or entrainer connection between the adjuster wheel and the printing machine drive is possible only when the printing machine is stationary.